Cthulhu Mythos
Evil humans and all monsters/aliens/supernatural beings will be listed in bold. Lovecraft's Books The Little Glass Bottle (1897) * Ship's crew possibly died when their ship sinked to the ocean The Mystery of the Grave-Yard (1898) * Joseph Burns died of unknown cause The Secret Cave or John Lees Adventure (1898) * Alice Lee (2 years old girl) drowned The Mysterious Ship (1902) * '''Manuel Ruello '''gets executed for his crimes The Beast in the Cave (1905) * Protagonist of the story said that numerous people dissapered and died in Mammoth Cave * Protagonsit states that the beast must have fed fish, bats and rats of the cave (which meant that numerous animals died) * '''The beast (wild, angry human) '''died after protagonist threw limestone at him The Alchemist (1908) * Antoine's father got killed by falling rubble month before his birth, at age of thirty-two * Antoine's mother died during childbirth * all Comtes of Antoine's line died at age of thirty-two (including Henri and his son Godfrey, his son Robert, his son Louis and other Henris, Roberts, Antoines and Armands). They all died because of the curse made by Charles Mauveis * Michel Mauvais burns alive his wife, as a sacrifice for The Devil * Many small peasant children dissapered and were possibly killed by Michel and Charles * '''Michel Mauvais '''got killed by Henri the Comte, in a rage * Pierre (Comtes' servant) died of old age * '''Charles Le Sorcier/The Wizard '''died after Antoine threw torch at him Dagon (1917) * Many fish and other sea animals are seen dead in black goo * Protagonist of the story commits suicide by jumping out of window (because he was driven mad after seeing Dagon) Facts Concerning the Late Arthur Jermyn and His Family (1920) * sir Arthur Jermyn sets himself on fire * Lady Jermyn (wife of Wade Jermyn) perished during one of their journeys * sir Wade Jermyn died of old age * Philip Jermyn (son of Wade) perished in Congo * Samuel Seaton (discoverer) gets strangled by sir Robert Jermyn * Robert Jermyn's youngest son and oldest son got killed by their father * Nevil Jermyn (son of Robert) got killed by his father, when he was defending his son Alfred * sir Robert Jermyn (son of Philip) died of apoplexy * Alfred Jermyn (son of Nevil and father of Arthur) got killed by gorilla after he attacked the animal * Arthur Jermyn's mother died in 1911 * White ape goddess died and got mummificated * White apes were slaughtered by N'bangus tribe The Outsider (1921) * The protagonist of this story died from unknown cause and became the undead abomination * Tomb in which protagonist was living was filled with piles of bones and skeletons The Music of Erich Zann (1921) TBA The Rats in the Walls (1923) TBA The Festival (1923) TBA The Call of Cthulhu (1926) TBA The Case of Charles Dexter Ward (1927) TBA The Colour Out of Space (1927) TBA The Dunwich Horror (1928) TBA The Whisperer in Darkness (1930) TBA At the Mountains of Madness (1931) TBA The Shadow Over Insmouth (1931) TBA The Shadow Out of Time (1935) TBA The Haunter of the Dark (1935) TBA Non-Lovecraft's Books Movie Adaptations Comic Books and Graphic Novels Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Horror films